


A Song of Love and War

by esm3rald



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur is Jaime and Cersei's son and the heir to the Throne of Westeros, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Morgana is Robert Baratheon's daughter, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a war of Kings, a princess is torn between the loyalty she owns to her husband and the love she feels for her brother, someone she's not allowed to love but does anyway. It seems almost ironic that while fleeing from the first while trying to go back to the second, she would fall in love with someone else entirely, someone she'd never imagined loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This will be a GOT/Merlin crossover, though the only characters of Merlin that will appear in this story are Morgana and Arthur. In this story Arthur is the illegitimate child of Jaime and Cersei, like Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella and he's the heir to the throne of Westeros, a Lannister then, not a Pendragon. Morgana, in the same way, in this story is the daughter of Robert Baratheon and his first wife, Vivienne of Estermont, that died in childbirth while having Morgana. After Vivienne died, Robert married Cersei because he needed a male heir.
> 
> Arthur and Morgana are less than one year apart. Morgana is almost 17 and Arthur 16 when the story begins.
> 
> It will be a Jaime/Morgana story eventually (and a Arthur/Sansa), but it will be slow going since at first Morgana will be in love with Arthur and vice versa. Though they are not really brother and sister in this story, Arthur doesn't know that (but doesn't care anyway) - though Morgana does -, so kind of incestuous relationship between those two. The real incestuous relationship is between Jaime and Cersei but that's Canon so who cares right?
> 
> It will follow the Game of Thrones storyline more or less, though there will be differences to fit Arthur and Morgana into the story. No Magic beside the supernatural elements present in 'Game of Thrones'. Though Morgana will have prophetic dreams like in 'Merlin'.
> 
> Pairings: Morgana/Jaime as the main/endgame couple. Arthur/Sansa(eventually). Morgana/Arthur, Morgana/Robb, Jaime/Cersei(just mentioned).
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

** **

**Prologue**

Morgana moaned slightly when Arthur licked a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. She passed her hands through his hair, encouraging his movements, thrusting her hips upwards towards his, increasing the friction of their bodies and bringing the both of them closer to complexion.

She loved feeling his body on top of her, warm and sweaty, his hard member between her folds, rubbing against her. She brought his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately, tongues battling against each other. She was so close, just a few more seconds and she felt pleasure invading her senses, Arthur joining in her pleasure soon after, spurting warm semen over her abdomen and between her legs.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy, trying not to scream too much in case someone passing in front of her door could hear her. Not that it mattered much, it was usually Ser Jaime the one who stayed guard at her door during the night and he would warn her if someone was coming since he knew exactly what she was doing and with whom.

She knew he would keep her secret as long as she kept his and she had no intention of telling anyone that the Queen had a long standing relationship with her brother. That would put into question Arthur's claim to the throne and she could never allow that to happen because she knew it would destroy him. Arthur had been brought up all his life with the idea that one day he would be King, if someone were to question that, everything he had fought for, everything he had sacrificed to be worthy of the title that he would one day possess, would be for nothing. He was loyal, brave, kind and just, everything a knight should be and the people loved him for it. He deserved to be King. He would make a much better King than her father anyway.

"Hey, where did you go?" Arthur's voice brought her back to the present and she smiled at him in apology.

"Sorry, I was just worried someone might have heard usâ€¦" She explained, only half lying.

Arthur kissed her sweetly before moving from on top of her. "Don't worry, they didn't notice anything since we started doing this three years ago, I don't see why they would suddenly notice now".

"You're right, of courseâ€¦" She smiled before kissing him again urgently.

"You never have enough, have you?" Arthur asked between kisses.

"Are you complaining?" She asked with a flirtatious look.

"Neverâ€¦" He replied with lust in his eyes, then becoming serious again, he continued "I just wishâ€¦"

Morgana frowned slightly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. It wasn't the first time they had that discussion. "I know, but we can't. I have to stay a maiden until my wedding dayâ€¦and beside it's not like we didn't have lots of fun doing everything beside thatâ€¦"

"I know but it's not the same. I want to know what is like being inside you and the idea of someone else having you when I can'tâ€¦" He made a face that was a mixture of anger and deep pain.

"Do you think I want to be married to some Lord I've never met? Someone that will probably just use me for his pleasure and to produce an heir before fucking every whore and kitchen wench in the near vicinity like the King does?" She couldn't help but show her irritation at his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Arthur said immediately in a contrite voice "It's justâ€¦I love you Morgana, I've always loved you and the idea that we'll have to marry one day and be separated from each other, that we can never be together in the light of dayâ€¦it kills meâ€¦"

Morgana kissed him again before saying "I love you too, always have, always will. But we have to accept what we can't change and relish in the moments we have togetherâ€¦we knew from the beginning that we could never be more than what we are now."

"The Targaryens have married between siblings for years, why can't we?" Arthur said, a little whiny.

"Because we are not Targaryens. The populace of Kingslanding will never accept itâ€¦"

Arthur sighed "I know" Then with a small smirk he asked her "Why must you always be so reasonable all the time?"

Morgana smirked back at him "One of us mustâ€¦"

They were about to kiss again when they heard Ser Jaime's voice calling her name from behind the door "My Lady, the King requires your presence in his chambers. He needs to speak with you."

Morgana groaned before answering "Tell the King I will be along shortlyâ€¦"

"The King said I have to escort you thereâ€¦" She could hear the smirk in his voice, though she couldn't see it.

"Fine, just a secondâ€¦" Morgana got up from the bed before looking at Arthur's nude form with a raised brow.

"Come on, go away. Havent't you heard Ser Jaime? Our father awaitsâ€¦" Arthur sighed but did as he was told, taking his clothes and getting dressed quickly before leaving her room through the door that connected it with his. They were lucky that their rooms were right next to each other and connected or they would have never been able to go on as they did for over three years.

Morgana washed quickly before putting on some undergarment and opening the door slightly. Ser Jaime was waiting in front of it and Morgana rolled her eyes before saying "Come inside, I still have to get dressedâ€¦"

Jaime smirked before entering inside the room and closing the door behind him "Having fun with my son?"

Morgana smirked at him "Eavesdropping were you?"

Jaime grimaced at that "It's not like I have any choice in the matter, you two are not exactly quietâ€¦"

"Ohâ€¦what is it Jaime? Didn't Cesei satisfy you enough today? Is that why you're so irritable?" She mocked him slightly.

"Get dressed girl, or the King will get angry with me if you're lateâ€¦" Jaime said without answering her question.

"As my Lord commandsâ€¦" She mock-curtsied before going behind the screen and taking off her undergarments. "Would you pass me that dress please?" She asked him then, pointing towards the dress sprawled over the desk chair.

Jaime passed her the dress without looking at her nude form in profile. Morgana smirked, such a gentleman.

She put on the dress quickly before asking him to help her with the fastenings. "I'm sure you're very adept after all the time you have done it for Cersei." She kept teasing him.

Jaime rolled his eyes at her before doing as she asked. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shivered slightly.

"What is it Princess? Arthur hasn't satisfied you enough today?" He whispered in her ear seductively, repeating the same words she had used.

She turned around without answering once he was done and smiled at him sweetly.

It was a game between them, this flirting dance of theirs. A game that had begun the first time she had revealed to him that she knew his secret and that she wanted him to keep hers in return. She had just reached thirteen name days at the time and her and Arthur had just begun their clandestine relationship.

"How do I look?" She asked him then.

Jaime looked at her from head to toe before replying "Like you spent the last hour rolling around in bed with Arthurâ€¦"

Morgana smirked before shrugging her shoulders. "No matter, my father will never notice anywayâ€¦" She said with derision in her voice. Her father noticed her only if he needed to order her to do something or if he had something to complain about, which happened rarely since she usually behaved like the perfect Princess who always does as she was told to. Or at least that was what she wanted her father to think. In reality, she simply did as she wanted but made sure not to get caught. That was how she had learned how to use a sword even if her father had been adamant that it was not ladylike behavior. It had been Arthur that had taught her how since she was eight name days and she was proud to say that she could beat even him sometimes - the second best swordsman in the seven Kingdoms after Jaime - not that Arthur would ever admit it.

"Lead the way, Ser Jaime" She said then to the knight at her side.

Ser Jaime took her arm in his before escorting her out of the room and towards her father's.

He knocked on the door and waited for a servant to open the door.

"Ah, Kingslayer!" Her father said to Jaime and Morgana immediately noticed the tick in his jaw that always appeared whenever he was called that. "You brought her to me. Come Morgana, we have much to discuss" He turned around without even looking at her and Morgana looked at Jaime while rolling her eyes at the King's behavior. Jaime smirked before taking his place in front of the door, giving the other guard the change.

"Sit child"His father said to her, indicating one of the two chairs around the table filled to the brim with food and wine. "Have you break your fast yet?"

"No father" She replied demurely, sitting down in a fluid move before biting on a apple.

"I'm sure you know that I intend to ask Ned Stark to substitute Jon Arryn as my new Hand and that's why we're leaving for Winterfell in a few days."

"Yes father." Morgana replied unnecessarily since his was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"Did you know that Ned has a son of about your age?" A feeling of dread assailed her at those words but she didn't say anything.

The King continued talking, not really expecting a reply. "His name is Robb. I've heard he's a fine lad, handsome, honest, kind, honorable. He would make a good husband, I'm sureâ€¦"

"You want me to marry him?" She asked a little shakily.

"It would be a most favorable match. The Starks are a very important and powerful House and Robb is the heir to Winterfell. You would become the Lady of Winterfell one dayâ€¦" Robert explained calmly.

Morgana breathed deeply before saying hesitantly "Father, can I ask, why him? Why not some Lord whose lands are nearer the Capitol?"

"Winterfell may be a little far away from Kingslanding and is certainly a cold place, but it's beautiful. I'm sure you'll like it thereâ€¦"

"Maybe. It's just that I lived in the South all my life and I always thought that my future husband would live near Kingslanding, that's allâ€¦"

"I know darling, but I assure you, you can't find a better man than Ned Stark in all the seven Kingdoms and if his son is just a little like him, you'll be a very lucky wifeâ€¦" Her father was listening patiently to her light protests but it was obvious that he was expecting her to do as she was told. The King wanted her to marry Robb Stark and she had no other choice but do as he wanted. What the King wanted, the King would get. After all she had known all along that this day would come sooner or later, she was just hoping later rather than sooner.

"I can't wait to meet him thenâ€¦" She said in the end with a fake smile.

"I knew you would understand. You are always so well behaved and obedient. If only my wife was a little more like youâ€¦" He complained but Morgana had no intention of staying here and listen to him whine about his unhappy marriage. She got up from the chair in a sudden move before asking if she could go. The King smiled at her and nodded so she turned around and opened the door without looking back. She didn't even look at Jaime, though she could feel his gaze on her. He had probably heard everything. She ignored him and walked directly in the direction of her room. She needed to talk to Arthur immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PLEASE, IF YOU LEAVE COMMENTS ON MY STORIES, DON'T CRITICIZE WHAT I DECIDE TO WRITE BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THOSE COMMENTS INTO CONSIDERATION. IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'M WRITING A STORY OR IF YOU'RE NOT PARTICULARLY HAPPY WITH THE WAY THE STORY IS GOING, BUT BASHING ON MY CHOICES OF SUBJECT OR SHIP, THAT I DON'T ACCEPT. THE FILTERS ARE THERE FOR A REASON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE A SHIP OR FOR EXAMPLE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER BECAUSE IT REPLACES AN EXISTING CHARACTER, THEN DON'T READ MY STORY/IES AT ALL. THERE ARE WARNINGS FOR A REASON, SHAME ON YOU IF YOU DON'T DECIDE TO READ THEM AND LEAVE STUPID COMMENTS ABOUT THE SHIP I CHOOSE OR THE CHARACTER I CHOOSE AS A PROTAGONIST. I DECIDE WHO I WANT AND DON'T WANT ON THE STORY AND HOW I'M GOING TO FIT MY CHARACTERS INTO THE STORY. IF IT'S NOT OKAY WITH YOU, THEN TURN BACK AROUND AND LEAVE ME ALONE!


End file.
